Xion, Roxas, and Olette after school day
by Eeveeroxas137
Summary: Xion, Roxas, and Olette meet up after school and have an interesting day with anime and heartlesses falling from the sky.


**Xion, Roxas, and Olette in Highschool.**

**Xion POV**

I look at the clock hoping the bell will ring so I can go to anime club. I hope I did good on my midterm. Stupid essays how I hate them I thought. The bell rang so I picked up my book bag and ran out of the room. Yes the school day is over and now it's time to got to anime club to see Olette who I haven't seen in awhile since she goes to Twilight High and me and Roxas go to Organization high but are schools are across the street from each other.

I walked as fast as I can through the hallway avoiding people that are walking in every direction trying to get to my locker so I can get to anime club as fast as possible so Roxas doesn't have to worry about saving me a seat for so long. I got to my locker and put all my notebooks and my workbook away just leaving my writing notebooks and my novels in my bag.

I closed my locker and started to walk to Anime club wondering what we are doing in it. I get to Anime club to see it packed as usual but I see Roxas's bookbag on a seat and a seat empty next to it. Man he got lucky this time I was thinking to myself as I walked to the seat and sat down to see the leaders and the sponsor, Ansem of the club up front. The leader of the club is Tifa with Leon and Xigbar which neither of them are here right now, helping her. Tifa started talking about something to some other people while Roxas appeared.

Roxas started grinning and said, "Hey Miss emo corner, where's Olette, you forgot about her didn't you." while he took his bag off the chair and putting it on the floor. He sat down and gave me a weird look.

I glared at him and said, "I didn't forget her, I talk to her yesterday." Uh, why the hell am I friends with him if he just annoys me everyday I was thinking.

He looks at me and asked, "Are you sure?," while still grinning at me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said in an agitated voice still glaring at him. He always makes me doubt myself with all his questioning.

"Are you 100% sure?", he asked.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure, you idiot.", I said still glaring at him while he laughs at me while Tifa started to talk to the whole club and we turn to look at her.

Tifa said, "Hey, guys I'm kind of sick and I have a lot of homework so if Xigbar doesn't show up in the next 10 minutes then all of you can go home."

"And since Ansem has other things to do on Wednesday, we will have an anime free vacation but we will determine what the next anime will be so give us some ideas so I can write it on the board." Tifa said while people started to raise their hands and give her anime titles to put on the board while she writes them on the board.

Roxas turns back to me and says, "Maybe we should leave."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked hoping Olette will show up soon.

"Do you?" he asks me.

"Well, I highly doubt that Xigbar is going to show up." I said looking at the back door of the room trying to see if Olette showed up yet.

"He's not, we should have been leaders, we are always here," Roxas said.

"Yeah, we should of," I said agreeing with him while I turned my head to the back of the room to see Olette standing by the door and waving at me. She starts walking toward us and makes it by the window where our seats are next to.

"Hey, Xion and Roxas," Olette said putting her bookbag on the floor.

"Hey, Olette," I said smiling.

"I thought Xion forgot about you," Roxas said.

"She didn't, we were supposed to meet here," Olette said.

"See, I was right," I said smirking at Roxas.

"Whatever you say Miss emo corner, I'll be right back," Roxas said getting up from his chair and going to the back of the room to talk with some other people.

"Well, seats going to be taken ," Olette said taking Roxas's seats.

I started laughing and Olette started to raise her hands for animes that people should bring.

"Were probably going to leave since no one is going to show up," I said.

"Oh, okay will just go to the Munny store," Olette said while raising her hand up for most of the anime. Roxas came back and they were down to the last three animes that were left.

They raise there hands for the one they want and it one.

"Okay, guys have a nice anime free vacation," Tifa said while me, Olette, and Roxas got up to leave.

We left the room and started walking toward the direction of the Munny store.

"Hey, Xion lets donate blood," Roxas said while we walked down to the first floor.

"Donate blood?, I don't know if I want to," I said giving him a weird look.

He grins at me and says, "Come, on if you donate, I'll donate" putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Why do you want to donate blood?," I asked while all three of us push the door open and went outside.

"I can't even stand blood," Olette said.

"I want to know my blood type even though I'm scared of needles," Roxas said.

"That's the only reason and plus your scared of needles, uh, I'll think about," I said giving him an annoyed look.

Roxas saw one of his friends and went to talk to her leaving me and Olette to talk alone.

"So tell me the dream you had," I said.

"Oh, yeah it was really complicated. Have you seen Heartless girls?," Olette asked.

"Yeah a couple times," I said.

"I was Larxene and had a son while we were on an island that started to drown and I had to choose between Marluxia and my son but it seems I chose Marluxia to save." Olette told me.

"Weird, you choose a guy over your own son in the dream," I said looking at her.

"I know, I told my mom and she told her friend and said it means I'm staying with old ways or something while my brother told me I chose friends over family because he got mad at me for not giving him something," She told me.

"That's bogus way of thinking," I said while Roxas was still ahead of us talking to his friend.

"Yeah really," Olette said.

I looked up the sky noticing it was getting unusually darker for some reason but I shrugged it off and me and Olette caught up to Roxas and his friend.

We made it in to the Munny store and we just pay all together getting sea-salt ice cream and drinks.

We came back out and Roxas's friend said she have to leave so she walked away in the other direction while we went the other way going toward the Destiny Park.

We made it toward the Light river and sat down on the edge of the shore.

I sat down beside Olette while Roxas sat on the other side of her.

"So how's Organization high going?" Olette asked me and Roxas.

"It sucks like usual especially with Xemnas, being an asshole," I said looking up at the sky and then look back at both of them.

"Maybe, we should kill him," Roxas said grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, good luck with that," Olette said with a confusing face. She turns to me and asks, "So how are you and Riku doing?"

I said, "Fine."

"For now," Roxas said looking at the water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing," Roxas said smiling evilly at me.

Annoying asshole I was thinking.

Roxas and Olette took their drinks while I gave them their sea-salt ice cream and saving my later.

"Oh, yeah the lunch lady at my school gave me extra lunch, it was so awesome," Olette said taking out a sandwich and asked "Who wants it?" while holding it.

"Just give it to Roxas, he is always hungry," I said.

Olette hands it to Roxas and he says, "Hey, at least I finish my food."

"Whatever." I said looking at the water then looked at the sky noticing purplish-black portals in the sky that started making dark blotches fall down.

What the hell. I looked over to Roxas and Olette to see if they notice it too.

I notice Roxas standing up and Olette staring up at the sky with wide eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" Roxas said watching them drop down everywhere.

Olette turned around and said, "Guys, look." Roxas and I turned around to see a bunch of small dark creatures with yellow eyes.

I stood up and watch them coming closer to us.

"They look like the creatures from our history books from the Keyblade war that happen a long time ago." I said.

"Oh, yeah the creatures called heartlesses that supposedly stole hearts from people in the Keyblade War since they lost a lot of people but it's supposed to be a myth plus most people have key blades," Olette said looking frighten a little.

"Yeah, but not the ones that are magically and can unlock peoples heart's, they are just use as swords." Roxas said staring at the heartlesses.

"Crap, what are we supposed to do?" I said watching the heartlesses only a few feet away from us. I notice they were everywhere.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight," Roxas said turning to me and Olette.

"With what?" I asked while I felt something forming in my hand. I looked down to see Two Across keyblade in my hand appearing in my hand. I stared at it for a second and then look at Roxas who had Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hand grinning and Olette had Kingdom key in her hand with a smile on her face too.

I grin back and said, "Nevermind."

We look back at the shadows and then we started slashing as many as we can while more kept coming and also learn we can cast magic like Thunderaga, Blizzaga, and Firaga.

After awhile we started to get tired but they kept coming with a giant one appearing out of no where.

Olette looks at me and then looks at Roxas and says, "There's too many, we need a powerful attack to finish them off or were dead."

Roxas looks at both of us with tiredness in his face and says, "I'll charge in and attack the Darkside Heartless while you guys used your most powerful magic spell, ok"

I look at Olette and she looks at me with fear in both of our eyes but silently accept. We both look at Roxas and said, "Okay."

Roxas smiled then looked at Darkside and ran toward it .

I looked over at Olette noticing she closed her eyes and focusing all her power into her keyblade while I turn to see Roxas getting closer to the Darkside.

You better not die on us, you idiot I was thinking while I closed my eyes focusing all my power into my keyblade.

I open my eyes and cast a powerful light spell that is just a big ball of light while Olette did the same and it ram into the Darkside while Roxas moved out of the way. The Darkside was in daze and Roxas jumped in the air and slammed his both of his key blade into it's head killing it instantly making it disappear into darkness.

All the shadows started to disappear and a flash of light covered the whole area temporary blinding all of us so I covered my eyes.

When I open my eyes the sun was starting to set since it gets darker later around 5 o'clock and all our keyblades were gone.

Roxas ran up to us and we all just stared at each other for a little while.

Did that actually happen or did we all just hallucinate it I was thinking.

"So, what time is it?" Roxas asked breaking the silence.

I pulled out my phone and notice it was 4:50 and that I needed to get home.

"It's 4:50, I got to start get going." I said looking at Olette.

"Yeah, me too, I got to make the train because my pass expires in 20 minutes." Olette said completely spaced out when she said that.

"Well, we had a fun dream experience or was it," Roxas said smiling.

"I'm pretty sure it was our over imagination, Roxas," I said getting my pass out.

"But I don't have your guys imagination, I wish I did because that was awesome." Olette said smiling.

I grin too and said, "Okay, whatever, bye" while giggling and walking up to give her a hug.

Roxas came up to her next and gave her a hug too and said, 'Bye."

Roxas and I went walking in the other direction while she said, "Bye, guys hope we can do this again."

Roxas yelled, "Yeah, we hope we can too." while we turn around and all of smile at each other and then Olette started walking in her direction.

Roxas turns to me and said "Well, whatever happened, at least we weren't bored."

"True, we usually do some stupid things when we are bored," I said while we started walking again toward my train stop.

"That's for sure, we need to stop being so bored," Roxas said.

"Good Luck, that's never going to happen ,"I said while we made it to my train stop.

"Yeah, well goodbye Miss emo corner." Roxas said giving me a quick hug and walking away.

The train came to my stop and I said "Damn it Roxas." I said half annoyed and half laughing to myself.

I got onto the train and kept thinking what an a jerk on the way home.

The End

Ps. I know the characters are OOC.


End file.
